Una fiesta diferente
by Yukino Daiki
Summary: No le apetecía una mierda ir a la maldita fiesta, pero en ese mundo los contactos no estaban de más, y acabó convirtiéndose en una noche que quizás marcaría su vida. One-shot para el Mes AoKaga del grupo de facebook: Aomine x Kagami [Español] / #31AoKaDays


¡Buenas! Aquí llega la desaparecida sólo a cumplir con su grupo y huir de nuevo hasta la semana que viene xD

Este one-shot participa en el **Mes AoKaga** (#31AokaDays) de la página de _**Facebook Aomine x Kagami [Español].**_

Esta vez lo he escrito en tiempo récord: 3h 30 min, así que soy feliz con que lo podáis leer hasta el final. Lo sé, es un asco, no tenía tiempo, lo compensaré con los demás. Y dicho esto, ahí os lo dejo:

 **Aviso:** Pensamiento y otros en cursiva.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertencen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

.

* * *

.

Definitivamente no le gustaban esos eventos. Sentía que todo era falso, que se encontraba en un escenario en el que él era el único normal, y el resto meros fantasmas con máscara. Se acercó a la puerta y apretó el timbre. Unos segundos después un chico que no tendría muchos más años que él le recibió abriendo la puerta.

—Pasa, por favor —entonó risueño con una gran sonrisa mientras él traspasaba el umbral alzando una ceja. No se esperaba que hubiera mayordomo, y menos uno que e superara en altura—. Estamos todos en el jardín trasero.

—¿A ti también te han obligado a venir? —indagó. Después de ver lo informal que le había hablado, supuso que era otro invitado que pasaba por allí cuando llamó a la puerta.

—¿Obligado? Bueno, podría decirse así… —dijo entre risas—. Más bien creo que no podíamos desperdiciar esta oportunidad, ¿no crees? —Le miró entre interesado y divertido, esperando ver qué respuesta le daba el nuevo invitado.

—Sí, sí… Aunque yo no creo que haga falta una fiesta para contratar a alguien. Si de verdad están interesados, bastaría con que vieran nuestras cualidades en la cancha y se olvidaran de tanta formalidad.

El chico que le había abierto la puerta eliminó su sonrisa durante una fracción de segundo para mirarle con interés y acto seguido soltar una risotada. Él, por su parte, le miró con la ceja alzada, sopesando que fuera un loco el que le había recibido en esa mansión.

—Creo que hay un chico por aquí con el que te llevarás muy bien —dijo avanzando por el pasillo a la par que hacía un ademán para que el nuevo le siguiera—. Hace un momento no se ha cortado ni un pelo al decirle al anfitrión que esta fiesta era una 'soberbia tontería' —Volvió a reír con ganas—. En fin, pasa, te presentaré al grupo con el que estoy ahora.

—Ni siquiera me has dicho quién eres —respondió un tanto disconforme.

—Oh, es cierto. Me llamo Kiyoshi Teppei, encantado de conocerte…

—Kagami, Kagami Taiga.

—Kagami entonces —repitió sonriendo—. Vamos.

El jardín trasero era un lugar que te dejaba con la boca abierta. Constaba de una zona de césped inmensa, llena de mesas repartidas por diferentes lugares y con barras de bar también esparcidas de forma estratégica. Kagami se fijó en que ya se habían formado grupos y la gente bebía en las mesas con sus conocidos. En el centro de todo esto, una gran fuente expulsaba agua con luces de diferentes colores que se acompasaban al ritmo de la música; y ésta misma estaba rodeada de pequeñas conducciones que acercaban el agua hacia los extremos, para refrescar todo el ambiente en verano.

Al mirar a la derecha, podías divisar una gran cancha deportiva con dos pistas de baloncesto y, más allá, un campo de polo. Por su parte, en el lado izquierdo había una gran piscina con tumbonas, mesas, y luces sumergidas que le daban un toque muy sofisticado.

—Te deja sin habla, ¿eh? —Kiyoshi le sacó de su ensimismamiento, se había quedado en la parte superior de la escalinata que daba al jardín, totalmente hipnotizado con lo que contemplaban sus ojos.

—Sí… no estoy acostumbrado a tanta opulencia —respondió casi en un susurro, más para sí mismo que para su acompañante.

—Entonces no te pierdas aquello —rió el castaño señalando una parte del jardín más allá de la zona de césped donde se concentraba la fiesta—. Como todo rico que se precie, mandó plantar uno de esos laberintos de arbustos —Kagami escudriñó el fondo, divisando una entrada con arcos colmados de rosales y algunos adornos más que no alcanzaba a ver—. Y si lo ves desde el aire, tiene la forma del escudo de su familia…

—Perdona —le interrumpió el pelirrojo—. Pero… ¿de quién es esta casa? —Kiyoshi abrió más los ojos y aumentó su sonrisa, realmente ese chico no era el típico chico.

—¿Vienes a una fiesta sin conocer el nombre del anfitrión?

Kagami se levantó el brazo para rascarse la nuca mientras intentaba forzar esa sonrisa con la que nadie toma en serio tu afrenta, pero no era muy bueno en eso de fingir que le importaba algo que no lo hacía.

—Como te dije… no me van estas cosas —Su acompañante suspiró y le agarró de la muñeca.

—Vamos, después te lo presento, creo que necesitas tomar una copa.

Kiyoshi le arrastró hasta una de las mesas, donde dos chicos discutían sobre un tema absurdo que para él no tenía ninguna lógica. Antes de que se diera cuenta, ya se había bebido dos copas y reía con uno de esos tipos ilógicos. Lo cierto es que no era una persona muy dada a beber alcohol. No es que no le gustara, pero tampoco le agradaba el estado que adquiría cuando acababa borracho. Lo bueno era que ya se había acostumbrado a saber cuándo dejar de beber para estar en buenas condiciones.

—¿Tú qué dices, Kagami? —Una voz le sacó de nuevo de su pequeño mundo. Miró a su interlocutor sin entender y antes de poder articular palabra el moreno de gafas ya había continuado—. ¿De qué equipo dices que eres? No me suenas de verte en ninguno al que nos hayamos enfrentado.

—Oh, no, no —replicó levantando las manos—. Lo cierto es que acabo de llegar a Japón, vivía en América y hace unos días me invitaron sin previo aviso a este lugar. Aún no tengo equipo aquí, estoy decidiendo a qué universidad ir.

Sus acompañantes se quedaron mudos antes de estallar en preguntas y acosarle durante casi una hora más, preguntando sobre el baloncesto americano, sobre la NBA, y sobre qué cualidades tenía él como pívot –ya que dieron por supuesto que esa era su posición–. El pelirrojo no tardó en esquivarlos para ir a pedir otra copa.

—Whisky con naranja, por favor —le pidió al camarero, que le sonrió mientras iba a buscar la botella. Una fría y desagradable risa se escuchó a su lado en ese momento y giró la cabeza cabreado— ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? —espetó, enfrentando al chico moreno que se encontraba ahí.

—¿Tú qué crees? —le respondió éste mientras agitaba su vaso realizando circunferencias en el aire y mirando cómo los hielos giraban a través del cristal.

A Kagami le cabreó aún más esa respuesta, así que optó por no meterse en líos tan pronto. Un imbécil no le arruinaría una buena noche.

—Tsk —se limitó a decir girándose de nuevo hacia la barra, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de notar cómo el chico de pelo azul se acercaba más a él—. ¿No hay suficiente espacio para ti ahí que tienes que venir a incordiar?

Había tres cosas que le cabreaban sobremanera en las relaciones humanas; la primera de ellas, que le invadieran su espacio personal, era algo que no podía tolerar, en su opinión, todo el mundo tiene derecho a respirar su porción de aire, en su porción de suelo inaccesible para los demás; la segunda, que le interrumpieran cuando estaba tratando de decir algo importante o medianamente relevante; y la tercera y última, el exceso gestual con desconocidos, es decir, un tipo que no conozcas de nada no tiene por qué mirarte como si fueras peor que él, o por poner otro ejemplo, no tienen por qué acariciarte el brazo en la cola de la panadería porque seas 'muy amable', todo eso está de mas.

Para Kagami las relaciones con personas que no fueran de tu estrecho círculo de amistades, debían basarse en conversaciones agradables y poco más, hoy en día la amistad está infravalorada y la gente tiende a pensar que lo saben todo de ti con dos noches de borrachera, y no hay nada más lejos de la realidad.

Obvió la siseante sonrisa del moreno y se alejó un paso más, viendo cómo soltaba un pequeño bufido de burla.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Tan tímido eres?

—Sólo con los idiotas.

—Ya veo —susurró el peliazul tomando de un trago todo el líquido que quedaba en su vaso y lamiéndose los labios a un ritmo que a Kagami le pareció en excesivo lento.

El camarero llegó con la copa y la dejó sobre la barra, mirando ahora al moreno en busca del nuevo pedido. Éste sonrió y empujó el vaso con dos dedos, haciendo que se deslizara hasta el susodicho.

—Whisky. Solo —añadió, mirando de reojo al pelirrojo que ya se marchaba con un cabreo latente.

Gracias a la personalidad de Kagami, un par de minutos con sus 'amigos' bastaron para olvidar ese encontronazo con el tipejo del bar. Hubo otros chicos que se unieron durante un rato, después se iban algunos… la noche pasaba amena y rápida, y al final no se lo estaba pasando tan mal. Fue cuando rió con un chiste malísimo de un tal Izuki sobre su capitán, que Kiyoshi le dio un toque en el brazo.

—Creo que ya estás lo suficiente desinhibido como para que te presente al chico que ha organizado todo esto.

El pelirrojo asintió en silencio y siguió al castaño, preguntándose en su cabeza si no habría querido decir señor u hombre, en vez de chico. Se acercaron a una zona cerca de la fuente, donde se encontraban jugadores más tranquilos y –por qué no admitirlo– mejor vestidos. Kagami siseó un pequeño 'tch' antes de acercarse del todo a la mesa desde la que Teppei le hacía gestos para que se apresurara. Ahí estaba sentado de mala manera el moreno de antes, que al girar la cabeza para ver a quién querían presentar le dedicó una sonrisa desdeñosa. Él apretó la mano que tenía libre un poco.

—Este es Kagami Taiga, ha venido de América y debe ser un pívot bastante bueno —le presentó Kiyoshi. El pelirrojo pudo ver cómo un brillo se lanzaba contra él desde los oscuros ojos azules del único chico de esa fiesta al que ya tenía manía.

—Vaya, es un placer conocerte en persona, Kagami, mi nombre es Akashi Seijūrõ —Un chico más bajo se levantó para estrecharle una mano que él tendió al momento—. Te habrás preguntado por qué te he invitado a mi fiesta.

Kagami miró a Kiyoshi con la duda pintada en sus pupilas, y éste le asintió en silencio con una sonrisa, confirmando que ese pequeño chico también pelirrojo era el dueño de todo eso y, por lo tanto, el anfitrión de la fiesta. Cambió un poco su expresión antes de excusarse.

—Muchas gracias por recibirme aquí, Akashi-kun, es un placer, y perdone por no haber venido a saludarle antes —Akashi sonrió con interés, y sus ojos bicolor brillaron con el reflejo de las luces.

—No pasa nada, al fin y al cabo soy yo el interesado en ti, pero ya hablaremos de eso, ahora, disfruta de la fiesta.

—Akashi, ¿ahora te interesas por extranjeros? —La voz del peliazul resonó entre los demás, haciendo que el anfitrión girara a verle.

—Si hubieras hablado con él más de cinco minutos sabrías que es japonés, así que no hables si no sabes de lo que estás hablando, Aomine —El tono con el que finalizó le bastaría a cualquiera para dejar de hablar al momento, y lo mismo pasó con el moreno.

—Tsk, mejor voy a pedir otra copa —explicó antes de levantarse de nuevo hacia la barra.

Kagami le siguió con la mirada. Probablemente tenía su misma estatura casi exacta, buena complexión, músculos marcados… sí, ese chico también sería un pívot como él. Suspiró y decidió que era mejor que esa discusión quedara ahí, al fin y al cabo, ese tipejo era amigo del anfitrión de la fiesta, que además por lo visto era el que controlaba desde las sombras las adquisiciones de los equipos japoneses.

—Voy a por otra yo también —le dijo a Kiyoshi dándole un toque de atención. Éste le miró y sonrió.

—¡Pero aún no la has acabado! —Kagami bajó la vista y un rubor le subió hasta las mejillas.

—Yo… eh… —La risa de Kiyoshi fue bastante intensa cuando el pelirrojo sólo pudo reaccionar bebiéndose todo lo que quedaba de un trago y girándose de golpe al resto del grupo—. Si me disculpáis, ahora vuelvo.

Se alejó sin mirar atrás, aún podía oír las risas de Teppei y cómo un tal Takao intentaba averiguar qué era tan gracioso. Llegó todavía con el rubor marcado y resoplando un poco por la vergüenza. Se colocó al lado del moreno y dejó el vaso sobre la barra. El camarero se encontraba sirviendo por el otro lado a unas chicas que no dejaban de mirar al peliazul y susurrar cosas mientras se reían, pero éste parecía no darse cuenta, en cambio, se giró de nuevo hacia Kagami.

—¿Y ahora qué? ¿Vienes a insultarme de nuevo? —Sí, eso era exactamente lo que le apetecía hacer en ese momento, pero había ido ahí a acabar con esa inquina y no podía empezar con un insulto. Sin embargo, había algo en ese chico que le cabreaba sin razón aparente, y eso le estaba sacando de sus casillas.

—No, en realidad, todo lo contrario. Hemos empezado con mal pie, ¿qué tal si comenzamos de nuevo? —el moreno le miraba de forma penetrante, pero se quedó en silencio—. Soy Kagami Taiga, como ya has oído antes. Y tú creo que eras… Aomine, ¿no?

Kagami levantó la mano en señal de presentación, y a modo de empezar de nuevo con todo eso, pero Aomine sólo le miró a la mano, después a los ojos y a continuación sonrió de forma ladeada. Era una sonrisa que por un momento congeló el cuerpo de Kagami y le erizó el vello del brazo que tenía levantado, el cual fue bajando poco a poco hasta dejarlo de nuevo contra su cuerpo.

—¿Qué opinas de esas chicas? —le preguntó de sopetón haciendo un ademán con la cabeza hacia las chicas que no le quitaban la vista de encima. Kagami estaba totalmente perdido, no entendía qué tenía eso que ver con que ellos se llevaran bien o no—. Vamos, ¿hay alguna que te interese?

El pelirrojo decidió seguirle el juego y miró hacia las chicas. No es que el jardín estuviera muy iluminado a esas horas de la noche, sólo quedaban el reflejo de las luces de la piscina y unas bombillas a las que habían bajado la intensidad hacía un rato para dar un ambiente más 'íntimo' a las parejas que empezaban a formarse. Kagami obvió la escasez de luz y afiló la mirada hacia el otro lado de la barra. La verdad es que todas ellas eran guapas y bien vistas, pero ninguna le llamaba la atención en absoluto; de hecho, no recordaba ninguna mujer que le hubiera llamado la atención en exceso. Él creía que se debía a haber pasado su juventud con Alex, una sexy entrenadora que le enseñó casi todo lo que sabía sobre baloncesto.

—No, ninguna, ¿qué tiene eso que ver con…? —Antes de que se diera cuenta, Aomine le había dado un beso en los labios cuando el camarero se había girado en busca del whisky que con un gesto le acababan de pedir. Sus labios eran cálidos, al contrario de lo que habría pensado Kagami. No es que hubiera pensado en eso, pero es después de que algo te ocurre cuando piensas sobre cómo te hubieras esperado que iba a ocurrir.

—¡¿Q-Qué, qué crees que haces!? —le espetó el pelirrojo limpiándose con el dorso del brazo los labios de forma insistente. Por algún motivo, en vez de sentir repulsión, su pulso aumentó su velocidad haciendo que sus mejillas ardieran. Ahora daba gracias al cielo por la escasez de luz.

—Así nos las quitaremos de encima, odio a las pesadas —dijo sin más, agarrando la copa que le acababan de poner y acercándole a Kagami una exactamente igual a la suya—. Te he pedido una bebida de verdad, espero que no te importe —añadió antes de sonreírle de nuevo con esa endiablada mueca ladeada que alteraba tanto al pelirrojo.

Se quedó mirando el vaso en la barra y a Aomine a tiempos más o menos iguales. Bueno, digamos que no estaba tan alterado como debería… besar a un chico hoy en día no era algo tan tremendo, ¿no? Había amigos que lo hacían por apuestas, y la comunidad homosexual estaba en alza desde hacía años pero, ¿por qué cojones no se había cabreado más? Miró de nuevo al moreno, enviando su mirada más letal y agarrando la copa con un exceso de fuerza que de no ser cristal de primerísima calidad probablemente la habría roto.

—Me he replanteado lo de llevarme bien contigo —siseó con odio antes de girarse hacia la zona de césped de nuevo. ¿y si les había visto alguien? ¿Qué cojones iba a decir? No había dado ni dos pasos cuando la ronca voz de Aomine le llamó.

—Eh, Kagami, ¿te apetece dejar de jugar a ser niños bien y jugar un uno contra uno a doce puntos? —El pelirrojo paró en seco. Él había ido a esa fiesta casi obligado para poder entrar a un equipo de baloncesto, pero sólo era una presentación formal y no habían jugado a nada. Se miró las zapatillas, llevaba unas deportivas y vaqueros, aunque no fuera la mejor indumentaria, le bastaba para humillar a ese tipejo.

—¿Tienes balón? —respondió mientras se giraba de nuevo hacia Aomine con un nuevo brillo escarlata en sus ojos. El peliazul sonrió de nuevo y dio otro trago al vaso.

—Si hay una cancha, siempre llevo uno.

Poco después ambos se encontraban calentando en una de las canchas de la mansión. Aomine había llevado un balón a la casa por si alguien aceptaba su reto, aunque no esperaba que hubiera nadie que quisiera dado su historial… lo bueno había sido que no contaba con un chico medio extranjero que parecía tener potencial.

Cuando se pudieron en posición, el peliazul le lanzó el balón con fuerza a Kagami, que lo atrapó al momento elevando una ceja.

—Te dejo empezar, no quiero que luego digas que te he ganado con trampas o algo así.

—Eso será si me ganas —replicó el pelirrojo un poco cansado de la pedantería de su compañero de juego. Botó el balón y salió a toda prisa hacia la canasta, esperando perder al moreno en el tercer paso, sin embargo, apareció delante de sus narices en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Kagami sonrió y dribló haciendo un giro de trecientos sesenta grados hacia el lado posterior, cosa que haría que el peliazul tardara en recuperarse al hacer un contrapié, pero ahí estaba de nuevo frente a él en cuanto vislumbró la canasta.

—Nada mal —le susurró Aomine al oído en un segundo en el que no supo cuándo dio el paso que los juntó—, pero no lo suficiente como para ganarme.

Antes de poder hacer nada, el moreno ya le había robado el balón haciendo un cambio de ritmo increíble y se había lanzado contra la canasta, dispuesto a hacer un mate para dejarle las cosas bien claras al pelirrojo. Lo que nunca esperó fue que éste llegara a parar dicho tiro saltando desde detrás de su posición. El balón cayó a un lado de la cancha, otorgándole el saque a Aomine.

—Nada mal —le imitó Kagami—, pero no lo suficiente para que me deje ganar.

Aomine abrió ligeramente los ojos, con una mirada que parecía arder en llamas azules, y sonrió de nuevo con esa sonrisa que le erizaba el pelo a cualquiera, pero esta vez, un poco más real, más intensa. Se alejó a por el balón y volvió a la cancha para seguir con el juego.

—Aomine. —Una voz demasiado conocida le hizo girarse antes de empezar—. No es momento ni lugar de jugar un partido de baloncesto, para eso hemos puesto la reunión del viernes, así que deja ese balón donde estaba y volved a la fiesta —El moreno miró a Akashi cabreado, parecía que iba a replicarle algo, pero asintió y dejó la pelota sobre la cancha. Kagami se quedó callado observando toda la escena y cuando el heterocromático se alejó, miró sonriente al peliazul.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? Nos han fastidiado el partido.

—Te has comido una buena bronca —rió Kagami entre dientes, intentando que el anfitrión no le oyera. Aomine le miró de reojo y ocultó un atisbo de sonrisa.

—La próxima vez no dejaré que me pares el mate.

—La próxima vez no tendrás la posibilidad ni de saltar hacia la canasta.

Ambos se miraron con el brillo de la competitividad en sus ojos, hasta que Kagami recordó el maldito beso que se habían dado y giró la cara al notar el rubor.

—He dejado la copa allí.

—Voy contigo.

En menos de cinco minutos ya estaban discutiendo de nuevo, ¿qué cojones le pasaba con ese chico de pelo azul? La fiesta ya casi estaba finalizando, las parejas empezaban a irse y los borrachos a dormirse en las habitaciones de invitados, pero ellos seguían discutiendo cuál de los dos podría llegar al centro de ese maldito laberinto de arbustos primero.

—Si tu orientación es como tu velocidad, no tienes nada que hacer —Aomine estaba especialmente insoportable, y eso que en el poco tiempo que lo conocía, no podía haberse formado una gran idea de él, pero aún así, algo le decía que así era.

—Y con tu estupidez te perderás en el segundo giro.

Sí, ambos acabaron metidos a las tantas de la mañana en el laberinto de arbustos que formaban el emblema de la familia Akashi. Lo cierto era que la orientación de Kagami era más bien nula, pero la de Aomine le debía ir a la zaga, con que ambos se perdieron en cuanto giraron dos o tres veces.

—Maldito imbécil, no sé cómo me he dejado convencer —susurraba para sí mismo el pelirrojo bastante cabreado. El alcohol no ayudaba. Al final había terminado bebiendo whisky a palo seco y eso había traspasado su límite de 'buena borrachera', y ahora ahí estaba, chocando en las esquinas contra arbustos y dando vueltas aleatorias.

Unos minutos más tarde vislumbró una zona más clara y se acercó hasta allí. Resultó ser el centro, en el que Aomine ya esperaba sentado en uno de los bancos que adornaban el círculo central.

—Vaya, parece que he ganado —dijo levantándose y acercándose a Kagami.

—Tsk, habrás tenido suerte.

—Al saber le llaman suerte —replicó el moreno ladeando de nuevo la sonrisa y haciendo que el pelirrojo se pusiera nervioso por algún motivo desconocido.

—Bueno, pues supongo que ahora no tendrás ningún reparo en sacarnos a buen paso de aquí, ¿no? —Taiga sonrió imitando la suficiencia de Aomine. Estaba seguro de que si había llegado antes que él, había sido porque había acabado allí sin saber cómo.

—¿Y qué me darás a cambio? —La cara de Kagami cambió por completo por una de confusión y nerviosismo.

—¿A cambio de qué?

—De que te saque de aquí, claro.

El pelirrojo se quedó sin habla, más que nada por la vergonzosa ocurrencia que se le acababa de pasar por la cabeza. Desvió la mirada y el sonrojo cubrió de nuevo sus mejillas. No sabía qué le estaba pasando con ese chico, pero sin duda era algo con lo que jamás había lidiado, y también algo en lo que no quería ni pensar.

—¿Q-Qué se supone que puedo darte?

—Oh, lo sabes muy bien, Taiga —¿Cómo demonios podía acordarse de su nombre? Bueno, quizás él era el único malo recordando nombres… no recordaba el suyo, de hecho, ¿se lo había dicho en algún momento? Desvió sus pensamientos de intentar recordar el nombre ajeno y miró al moreno a los ojos. Notaba sus mejillas ardiendo, pero no iba a retirarle la mirada o perdería esa pelea mental.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando, idiota —replicó Kagami de forma monocorde. Lo único que estaba a su favor en ese momento era que apenas podía ver la sombra de Aomine y el brillo de sus ojos. A la luna la habían ocultado un par de nubes errantes y la zona estaba completamente a oscuras. Apenas se oía el ruido y la música de la fiesta, y para colmo en ese lugar soplaba un maldito aire frío que le ponía aún más nervioso.

—Entonces te daré una pista —susurró Aomine acercándose a su oído—. Me has dado la señal del pago antes en la barra, ahora sólo te queda darme el resto. —Notar la ronca voz de Aomine –y además modificada con un tono bastante provocativo– en su oreja no ayudó en nada a sus planes de victoria. Pero el escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo cuando éste mordisqueó juguetonamente la parte de arriba para después retirarse hacia atrás rozando toda su mejilla y pasando de forma bastante peligrosa y tentativa en exceso cerca de sus labios, eso le dejó fuera de juego en la competición.

—Y-yo no… —intentó decir algo coherente e inteligente que le sacara de esa situación que no tenía ningún sentido para él, pero no fue capaz, así que volvió a enfocar sus pupilas en el brillo que eran los ojos de Aomine y se quedó callado.

Aomine entendió y sonrió acercándose de nuevo al estático pelirrojo, que no se movió de su sitio. Sintió cómo una cálida mano le cogía la cintura y cómo la otra buscaba un lado de su cuello para guiarse y a continuación notó cómo los suaves labios del moreno rozaban con los suyos pero sin llegar a besarle. Los deslizó sobre los suyos hasta uno de los extremos para después mordisquear la mandíbula muy despacio y continuó dando pequeños mordiscos hasta la barbilla. Volvió a subir de nuevo hacia la boca de Kagami, que ya había tragado saliva incontables veces ante la tensión que le estaba provocando la situación, y no sólo eso.

Notaba cómo el peliazul sonreía mientras realizaba sus lánguidos movimientos siempre esquivando por poco los entreabiertos labios de Kagami, hasta que éste ya no pudo soportar más esa tensión sexual.

—Joder —ronroneó antes de agarrar al moreno también por la cintura y dirigir con la otra mano su boca contra la propia.

Aomine sonrió cuando el pelirrojo le mordió el labio superior, pero después no pudo seguir haciendo porque su boca se encontraba demasiado ocupada disfrutando del cálido beso de Kagami como para andar preocupándose por demostrar su superioridad.

Taiga besaba bien, vaya si lo hacía, no permitía que Aomine mantuviera el control todo el rato y lograba enredar sus lenguas de forma que tuviera que seguirle el ritmo. Ambos lo alternaban con mordidas y suspiros de placer que se perdían en el cálido aire nocturno. Aomine se dejó llevar y bajó la mano lentamente hasta las nalgas contrarias, las cuales apretó acercando más sus cuerpos y haciendo que sus erecciones chocasen. Y fue en ese preciso instante cuando Kagami se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Se separó como si le hubieran quemado la nariz y se quedó mirando la silueta de Aomine, que se había asustado con el repentino movimiento.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, con un deje de excitación en el tono por la situación que le acababan de cortar.

—E-es mejor que me vaya, no sé por qué he hecho esto, pero no debía haberlo hecho. —Y dicho eso se soltó del agarre de Aomine y salió por una de las aperturas del laberinto, rezando para no perderse y encontrarse con el moreno de nuevo. Diez minutos y muchas vueltas después, logró llegar al jardín, donde ya sólo quedaban los amigos más cercanos de Akashi, que ya se disponían a ir a dormir.

—Kagami —le llamó el susodicho—. Pensaba que te habías ido. Ven, te diré en qué habitación dormir.

—¿Eh? Oh, no, no te molestes, yo ya me iba.

—No voy a dejar que te vayas después de las copas que te has bebido, así que sígueme —le indicó Akashi sin apenas mirarle. ¿Por qué era imposible llevarle la contraria a ese muchacho? Kagami le siguió, en esos momentos no tenía la cabeza para pensar cómo volver a casa, y en una habitación podría pensar tranquilo, descansar, y huir de madrugada para no encontrarse con Aomine.

Akashi le ofreció una habitación en la segunda planta, constaba de un baño japonés, una cama de matrimonio, un ventanal enorme que daba al jardín, un par de armarios y cómodas y una televisión moderna colgada en la pared. Kagami agradeció lo mejor que pudo ese maravilloso espacio y una vez solo se desnudó para meterse a la ducha y una vez limpio, al baño. Lo necesitaba.

El agua caliente le relajó por completo. No tenía ni idea de por qué había besado a Aomine, y menos aún de por qué le había gustado. Era cierto que no le había atraído ninguna chica nunca, pero tampoco ningún chico, y llega a esa maldita fiesta, y en menos de cuatro horas acaba besando al tipejo más indeseable del mundo. ¿Qué mierdas estaba pasando con su cuerpo? Porque lo del laberinto había sido puro deseo sexual, y eso no te pasa si la persona no te atrae, eso está claro. ¿Atracción física única y exclusivamente, entonces? No, el chico jugaba bien a baloncesto, se moría de ganas por jugar contra él, y si obviabas las continuas discusiones que habían mantenido, podías darte cuenta de que quizás se debían a que, en parte, eran bastante parecidos. Así que, ¿qué quería de Aomine? O peor… ¿Qué quería Aomine de él? Porque había sido él el que le había incitado, el que le había besado primero, y el que no se había separado de él en toda la noche.

Kagami suspiró. Sabía que se le daban mal las relaciones, por eso siempre separaba todo lo posible a las personas de él, era más dado a ir solo y a buscarse la vida. Sí es cierto que tenía buenos amigos, pero eso era diferente, eran relaciones que se habían desarrollado y evolucionado durante años. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó del silencio unos minutos, hasta que escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse y supuso que Akashi se había olvidado de decirle algo.

Salió del baño con una toalla a la cintura y el pelo aún goteando, pero cuando abrió la puerta no fue a un pelirrojo a quien se encontró.

—¡Me has dejado ahí solo y perdido, maldito Bakagami! —casi gritó Aomine. Llevaba ramitas de arbusto por todo el pelo y la camiseta con rasguños marrones de las ramas. Kagami le miró boquiabierto—. ¡Al final he tenido que abrirme paso a mi manera, y no ha sido nada grato, te lo aseguro!

El pelirrojo no pudo aguantar la risa al imaginarse a Aomine pasando entre los arbustos en medio de la noche completamente perdido. Se agarró la cintura haciendo presión para no reírse muy alto y despertar a toda la mansión y se tiró sobre la cama intentando calmarse. El moreno sólo le miraba de forma psicópata desde la entrada.

—Tch, voy a ducharme, Akashi me ha dicho que sólo quedaba esta habitación, se han quedado más invitados de los que esperaba. —Y dicho eso se quitó la camiseta y los pantalones y se metió en el baño. Kagami intuía que Aomine estaba bastante bien, pero verlo sin camiseta le había afectado en sus zonas bajas.

—Maldita sea… —susurró. Lo que le faltaba, dormir en la misma cama con ese chico. ¿Sería capaz? Quizás estaba tan enfadado por abandonarlo que ya no querría nada con él… pero si quería, ¿hasta dónde estaba dispuesto a llegar en una relación sexual entre dos hombres? El miedo le invadió por completo. No. No podría llegar nada lejos. Sólo con notar ambas erecciones juntas su cuerpo se había debilitado al momento y habría sido capaz de rendirse a sus deseos en medio del laberinto, y eso era lo que le había asustado realmente. Ya tenía una edad, y no era un idiota en esos temas, pero jamás se había visto tan a merced de alguien, y cuando eso te pasa… es para salir corriendo, literalmente.

Se puso los bóxers de nuevo y se metió entre las sábanas. El tacto frío de la seda le provocó un cosquilleo por el cuerpo y sonrió, nunca había tenido sábanas de seda, pero compraría unas. Apagó la luz principal, Aomine ya se apañaría para llegar a la cama, y si le pillaba dormido no tendría que controlarse. Sin embargo, la puerta del lavabo se abrió antes de lo esperado.

—Tsk, ya podrías haberme dado cinco minutos más —murmuró apagando la luz y guiándose por su memoria hasta el borde de la cama, donde se sentó.

—Dime que llevas ropa interior —replicó Kagami antes de dejar que se tumbara. Colocó una mano en su espalda, que ya estaba cálida de nuevo a pesar del baño, aunque notó cómo algunas gotas se deslizaban desde su cabello. Oyó el siseo de una sonrisa.

—¿Es que quieres quitármela tú? —De nuevo esa voz sensual que dejaba a Kagami fuera de juego. Aomine notó cómo quitaba la mano bruscamente debido a su respuesta y aumentó su sonrisa.

—Duérmete y ya —contestó de mala gana dándole la espalda.

El moreno se metió bajo las sábanas, demasiado cerca de Kagami para su gusto. Segundos después se acercó un poco más y pasó un dedo por la espina dorsal del pelirrojo, que dio un respingo pero no se movió de su sitio. Aomine sonrió de nuevo y empezó a pasar los dedos por todo su contorno hasta que llegó al hombro y volvió a bajar. Poco a poco se fue acercando más hasta que su pecho quedó completamente pegado a la espalda de Kagami, que ya respiraba de forma entrecortada intentando evitar que se notara. Entonces pasó el dedo por su cuello y subió por el mentón hasta alcanzar sus labios, los cuales delineó con el pulgar para después girarle el rostro por completo y besarle atrapando su labio inferior.

Kagami se dio la vuelta en ese momento, besando con desfogada pasión las cálidos labios que atrapaban los suyos con insistencia. No sabía cómo. No sabía por qué. No sabía cuál era el motivo que le había llevado a terminar sintiéndose atraído por Aomine, pero las cosas nunca se dan como uno espera, y en una fiesta a la que no quería ir, llena de niños bien, había acabado encontrando a alguien que le agradaba, y no sólo en la cama; o eso creía hasta que se enteró por la mañana de la cantidad de habitaciones libres que había en esa mansión.


End file.
